In recent years, the development of the wireless communication system architecture gradually evolves into a trend of a distributed base station system. The distributed base station system is to separate a Base Band Unit (BBU) from a Remote Radio Unit (RRU) of a base station, i.e., separating a baseband processing module from a radio frequency module, and to connect the BBU with the RRU through the transmission media such as optical fibers etc.
A separation mode of the RRU and the BBU which is relatively widely applied at present is based on a baseband transmission mode. With this mode, the baseband data is transmitted on a physical interface between the RRU and the BBU, and digital intermediate frequency processing, Analog/Digital converting (A/D converting) or Digital/Analog converting (D/A converting) and analog radio frequency processing are performed in the RRU.
If baseband resources on the BBU can be shared by the RRU, sharing and flexible configuration of the baseband resources can be implemented, i.e., implementing a baseband pool function. At present, a common method for implementing the baseband pool function is to provide a baseband data switch function module. The baseband resources on the BBU can implement random switch of the baseband data through the baseband data switch function module, so as to transmit the data to any RRU, thus implementing dynamical allocation of the baseband resources. The scheme is similar to a scheme of the centralized baseband data switch.